Эпизод 9
"Честный лжец? Капитан Усопп" это девятый эпизод [[One Piece|аниме One Piece.]] Краткое описание Луффи, Нами, и Зоро прибыли в Деревню Сиропа где они встретели длинноносого парня по имени Усопп. Команда Луффи нуждается в корабле и они направляются в особняк на вершине холма, чтобы попросить денег на судно у богатой девушки по имени Кая. Когда они оказываются на месте, их неожиданно встречает дворецкий Каи, Курахадол. Полное описание Нами заключает союз с экипажем, и становится навигатором (хотя и не является ее членом), команда прибывает в деревню Сироп в поисках корабля. Там они встречают Усоппа, деревнского вруна и сына одного из членов команды Шанкса. Эпизод начинается с того, как Усопп бежит через всю деревню и орет о прибытии пиратов на остров. Тем временем, в море, Нами напоминает о том, что если они хотят попасть на Гранд Лайн, то необходимо приобрести корабль. At Syrup Village, Usopp says that what he said before was a lie, so the townspeople get mad at him. He runs away and meets with Piiman and Ninjin. At that moment, Tamanegi comes running up to them, yelling that real pirates have arrived. Usopp wants to run away and have a snack, but after the urging of the Usopp Pirates he goes out to face them. When Luffy, Zoro, and Nami hit land, Usopp comes out to greet them, introducing himself and saying he has 80 million men to squash them. Nami sees right through his lie, and Usopp freaks. He then puts a pinball in his slingshot and aims it at Luffy, saying his slingshot is better than a pistol. Luffy and Usopp stare at each other, and Luffy quotes Shanks, telling Usopp that they are real pirates and that he should bet his life on it. Usopp cracks, saying the speech was intimidating, and Luffy mentions getting it from Shanks. Usopp recognizes Shanks, and Luffy brings up Yasopp, Usopp's father, about how great of a sniper he is. Usopp brings them to a restaurant, and Luffy continues to talk about Yasopp, how he tells stories about Usopp and how well off he is. Nami then asks if there's any way to get a ship in the village, but Usopp says no. Zoro points out the large mansion on top of the hill, but Usopp quickly runs away. At the mansion, Kaya and Kurahadol, her butler, talk about Usopp, and Kurahadol forbids her from seeing him. Usopp comes anyway, and he tells Kaya a story about fighting a giant goldfish with droppings the size of islands. Back at the restaurant, the Usopp Pirates come in to fight Luffy and company, but are tricked into thinking Luffy ate Usopp. After that is cleared up, they bring Luffy, Zoro, and Nami to Kaya's mansion, and tell them how Usopp tells Kaya lies to cheer her up since her parents died and she became ill. Luffy decides they should ask her for a ship, and as there are bodyguards guarding the gate, he uses Gomu Gomu no Sorry to Intrude to launch himself and others over the fence. They crash into the ground near Usopp, and as they get up, Kurahadol comes out and calls them intruders. Elsewhere in the town, a peculiar man is moonwalking as the episode draws to a close. Персонажи в порядке появления Anime Notes *An additional scene is shown when Luffy and Usopp are staring at each other and while Usopp point his slingshot at Luffy. *In the anime Tamanegi, Piiman, and Ninjin are hiding in the bushes and are holding the Usopp Pirates' flag when the Straw Hats have arrived but in the manga they ran away. *In the anime, Luffy figured out right away that Usopp was Yassop's son. In the manga he makes the connection later after his first meeting with Kurahadol at Kaya's mansion when Kurahadol mentions on Usopp's father being a pirate. *This is the first episode of the Syrup Village Arc. *Zoro's eyecatcher music is played on Luffy's and Nami's eyecatcher. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 9 de:Seigi no Usotsuki? Captain Usopp